Love Never Dies
by Lalaith Quetzalli
Summary: -AU to Nightingale.- It is said that every step towards the goal of justice requires sacrifice. They want justice, and they will have it, no matter the cost, no matter what they may have to sacrifice; even if that justice comes at the cost of themselves, because that is who they are: warriors, protectors, by the blessing of the Stars… (Can be read as a Stand Alone, mostly)


And this is how my attempt at writing drama... the closest I've ever come to actual tragedy, ended turning into something entirely different. Because of course my characters shall always end up telling whatever story they want, and care nothing for what I want; not that I'm complaining, exactly, I love how this turned out. But yeah, that's how this went from 'Judgment Day' to 'Love Never Dies'. This is a One-Shot, please enjoy.

Dreamcast: Emily Browning as Silbhé/Nightingale, Katie McGrath as Helena/Hel, Amanda Seyfried as Ylva, Georgie Henley as Rose Alfdis, Shane West as Luke and Mandy Moore as Alaia.

Songs in this piece: "Judgment Day" as sung by Stealth (because I was unable to find a good female cover); "Legends Never Die", the original is from Against the Current, but for this I recommend the acoustic cover by Jenn Sakura, for it fits here perfectly; and "Only Hope" as sung by Mandy Moore (who else?!).

Finally, this particular piece is narrated by Darcy (rather than Nightingale). Enjoy!

* * *

Love Never Dies

(Alternative Universe to _Nightingale_ )

 _By: Lalaith Quetzalli_

 _It is said that every step towards the goal of justice requires sacrifice. They want justice, and they will have it, no matter the cost, no matter what they may have to sacrifice; even if that justice comes at the cost of themselves, because that is who they are: warriors, protectors, by the blessing of the Stars…_

Even when lives end, hopes shatter and faith crumbles, true love never dies…

The procession advanced, we were part of the royal contingent, thanks to Jane (and Thor), hanging back in our dark velvet hooded cloaks. Officially, it was because we were representatives of Midgard and to be protected, the hoods were supposedly meant to keep our identity secret, to protect us and our Realm, avoid possible reprisals due to what was about to happen. It was a load of tripe, but they bought it; or maybe it was just that nobody cared, not about us at any rate.

There was Jane of course, people cared about her. She was Thor's intended after all. But us? We were under Thor's protection, which was probably the only reason why we even got to set foot on Asgard at all. The Allfather didn't like us, any of us. But he'd been away for too long, by that point people had become used to the fact that Thor loved a mortal and would make her his wife and consort. And of course, if they had to respect Earth… Midgard, they had to respect its representatives, which meant Silbhé and myself.

Jane and Thor were before us, neither of them wearing any cloaks, which wasn't surprising. Thor was the prince, and the Aesir already knew Jane. She was dressed like one of them, in a turquoise blue gown and platinum armor; around her wrist was the bracelet made of plaited leather, with a steel hammer adorning it, announcing she was to be Thor's bride (just like around Thor there was another bracelet, one made of Jane's own hair, and holding a star sapphire). Looking at them, at their courting gifts, I couldn't help but think about my own ring, hanging from a long chain, hidden between my breasts; or, more importantly, the beautiful silver-looking nightingale pendant that hung from Silbhé's neck…

We eventually reached the courtyard, and it was almost sickening how many people had gathered there, to watch the proceedings like it was some kind of show they were eager for. And perhaps they were. I knew they didn't like him, but still, a part of me wished so hard that I could run, could hide away, cover my ears and pretend it wasn't happening. But I couldn't, not just because of my own public status, but because it would have been a huge insult towards him. He wanted me there, they both did, and so I'd be there…

"Go raibh maith agat deirfiúr (Thank you sister)…" Silbhé whispered in her mother's native Gaelic, to make sure the nosy wannabe-gods around us would not understand.

I just nodded my head solemnly. The proper thing would have been to tell her it was my pleasure, or an honor… but I couldn't do that, and she understood.

We held hands tightly, hidden beneath the layers of our cloaks as we stood beside a quiet Jane, on the front line, facing the open space where it was all about to take place… where Loki was about to be executed.

Murmurs began as the Einherjar arrived. A dozen warriors in full armor and carrying weapons, escorting a single man, with so many chains on him it should have been absolutely ludicrous. They all looked so proud, so satisfied, the soldiers that caught the dangerous criminal… had they known how easily Loki could have stepped out of those chains they'd have been terrified.

Loki caught my eye, right as one of the einherjar pushed him a bit too hard onto the stage's steps, causing him to trip slightly. He stared at me for a second before dipping his head once. I knew that, coming from him and in that moment, it was as good as a bow.

The head of the Council stepped forth and began a very long and boring speech about crimes committed and the penalties they deserved. I paid no attention, We all knew what was coming. The final charge was High Treason, apparently for locking up Odin in a private set of rooms and taking his place. Never mind that he'd been doing such a good job no one except the black dude with the huge sword so much as noticed it wasn't the Allfather sitting on the golden throne!

"And thus, the sentence has been decreed: decapitation." The Councilman finished his speech. "Any last words: Loki Friggson?"

I could tell that even the Councilman was shocked by his own words, and wasn't surprised. Thor had heard Loki would be disavowed, left with no name, no family, nothing. And yet, the man had just acknowledged him as the Queen's son if nothing else… I had a feeling either Loki or Silbhé were responsible for that.

"May the stars always shine bright upon you…" Loki whispered in a soft, heavy tone. "Good luck, brother mine, sisters…"

Thor's eyes widened as he stood there in shock, clearly not knowing how to react to such a heart-felt farewell, especially when apparently Loki usually did nothing without insulting him; and of course, that last word, it didn't surprise me when whispers began all around us, people trying to understand what that was supposed to mean. I said nothing, only waited until his eyes strayed towards me again to mouth my own response to him.

"Farewell brother…" It would have to be enough.

The eihenjar at his sides pulled at his chains then, forcing him onto his knees. He made not a sound as it happened, just took it in stride, his eyes never straying from their fixed point, the figure right beside me. Silbhé had in fact move her cloak just far back enough for her face to be visible. No one other than Loki was paying attention to her in that moment.

"Love you sis…" She whispered at me under her breath.

"Love you…" I forced myself to reply through the knot in my throat.

I knew I'd have regretted it dearly if I hadn't said those words.

There was a sound, one I would never forget, a strange, haunting whistle in the wind, as the huge guy's equally huge sword made an arch… I closed my eyes the moment the blade hit its mark. I'd kept my honor, and Loki's intact, no need to watch anymore. Also, that was the moment when my sister's body fell. I reacted automatically, dropping to my knees, almost absentmindedly pulling the cloak to cover as much of her face as was possible. Behind me Jane was calling out, almost hysterically, with Thor by her side giving orders to send for healers, and for his brother's body to be left alone (I was almost sick at the thought that he actually needed to give that particular order) even as he ignored whatever the Allfather might be saying (which couldn't have been good). I did and said nothing, just remained on my knees, silently beginning to mourn two of the most important people in my life, those I considered my siblings.

I heard the healer approaching, Jane instructing her to see to Silbhé; I still didn't move, it's not like it'd have changed anything, Silbhé was dead. She'd died the moment Loki's head fell…

 **xXx**

It took almost two hours for Jane to be convinced that there was nothing anyone could have done. Silbhé had died too suddenly for anyone to do anything. And one more for her to realize I was way too calm for what was going on.

"Darcy…" She called me, voice trembling. "What is going on?"

I turned to look at her, the third from the four most important people in my life (the final one being the love of my life: Phil). Her eyes were red and puffy, tracks marring her face; she'd been crying since first hearing that Silbhé was dead. It pained me to see her like that. I wasn't crying, not really; then again, I'd cried all my tears the night before so… seeing Jane like that, I knew it was time for the truth to be revealed. She wasn't going to like that truth, and Thor even less so. But it needed to come out, and it was up to me. It had been my choice, after all, like I'd told my brother and sister, if that was all I could do to help, I'd do it:

 _I blinked a few times to clear the spots off my vision, tried to give a step and ended up swaying, almost sprawled on the ground. Managed to take hold of a nearby table in time to keep myself up. That had been so bizarre! Worse than the first time I managed to shadow-walk!_

 _After several seconds I found my center and turned around to face those I knew were waiting for me. The first one I saw was Loki, in the same green-linen tunic and black breaches he'd been attending the trial in over the past couple of weeks. A moment later I managed to make out Silbhé as well, sitting beside him, almost on him, curled into his chest, her night-robe covering her usual sleeping clothes, her feet bare._

" _Lady Shadow…" He greeted me with a very solemn nod of the head._

 _I wasn't surprised, at all, that he knew that name._

" _Darcy." I corrected him softly, approaching, my eyes fixed on Silbhé. "We're family after all."_

" _That we are." His green eyes too strayed towards the small woman holding onto him. "My Nightingale tells me you're willing to be our emissary."_

" _I am." I nodded calmly._

" _Aware are you…" He began, in the same tone, before shaking his head, relaxing and speaking in a more modern way. "This will not be an easy task Darcy. The whole opposite in fact. Being our emissary… it's about more than just delivering our message, you'll be representing us, and that means that, in the eyes of some, you'll be painted with the same brush as us. I'm a criminal, who's about to pay for his crimes with his very life. That kind of stain… it will never wash away."_

" _I don't see it as a stain. But even if it were, I'd bear it with pride because I got it by aiding those I call family."_

 _For the longest time Loki didn't say a word, like he couldn't find the right things to say. When he moved, Silbhé moved with him. They both rose to their feet, approaching me, taking each a hold of one of my arms, then they kissed me: Loki on my brow, Silbhé on my cheek._

" _Then it will be an honor to be your family Darcy." He murmured after what seemed like forever._

 _Silbhé said nothing else, just smiled._

 _They returned to their spot then, a sort of chaise, so low it was almost on the ground. I chose the very comfortable wing-backed chair across from them._

" _How are we going to do this?" I asked, ready to get down to business._

 _The night was young still, but one night was all we had, and I hadn't the slightest idea of what I was supposed to do exactly._

" _As has been arranged, you will be one of the witnesses at the execution." He stated._

 _He said it so calmly, as it we weren't talking about his life, about his death! He obviously noticed my expression, regardless of how hard I tried to hide it._

" _It's okay Darcy, sister…" He whispered softly. "It will be alright."_

" _How can it be? You're going to die. Both of you!" I just didn't understand, and deep down, I wasn't sure I wanted to._

" _I know." He nodded calmly. "I've known this was coming for a while now. We'll go more into things in a moment, but know this. Do not mourn me, not either of us. It's our choices that have brought us to this point, and our choices that will carry us through whatever we might find on the Other Side."_

" _If you ask it of me. I can get you out of here." I was relatively sure I could do it._

" _Oh sister…" Loki exhaled._

" _It's not a matter of freedom." Silbhé was the one who spoke then. "Look at him Darce. If he wanted to, he could simply walk out the gates, no one would see him go unless he wanted them to. No one would know he was gone until it was much too late for them to do a thing about it. Or even better, he could simply slip into the shadows, they'd never find him."_

" _Why not do it then?" I probably wasn't going to like the answer, but the question needed to be asked anyway. "Why stay? Why choose death above life?"_

" _Because this is about more than life and death, or at least, more about my own… our own." Loki answered quietly. "There are things coming… big things… bad things. And no one, none of you have the slightest idea. If I were to try and warn now… they wouldn't listen to me because I am a criminal. If I were to run… it'd be worse. They will never be ready, unless I force them to be. And this… by taking their justice they will see I still have some honor, they will have to listen to my… our message then, and heed it."_

" _And will that be enough?" I still didn't quite believe it._

" _It will have to." Was all he said._

 _I knew there was more, something they weren't saying. There had to be. One didn't lay down and die just because, not even to give credibility to a message. But I didn't press them on it, instead choosing to wait, hoping that they'd trust me enough to tell me the truth before the end._

" _So, what will the message be?" I asked then, deciding we better get down to business already. "A letter, something I have to memorize?"_

" _We'll do you one better." He declared._

 _With a twist of his hand, an object fell, seemingly from thin air, and straight into his hand. It was a crystal. Small, and slightly blue-tinted._

" _This is a recording crystal." Loki explained. "Here we shall record our message, and you will deliver it, when the times comes."_

 _We never did agree when exactly that time would be. Right after the execution? An hour later? A day? They seemed to believe I'd just know…_

They were right, of course they were. I wasn't even surprised by that, not really. I knew what came next so I stood as straight as I could and, with my most formal tone, I began saying the words I'd been practicing inside my head half the night:

"I am Darcy, daughter of Stark." Because George Lewis did not deserve to be acknowledged and Tony actually wanted me! "Wallflower of the mutants, Lady Shadow of SHIELD." Because they needed to know I was someone, that I had power in my own right, for them to take me seriously. "And I stand before you today, by my own choice, and with the blessings of those who've placed their trust on me, as Emissary of Loki Friggson of Asgard, God of Mischief and Magic, and his match: the Lady Nightingale, also known as Silbhé Arianna Kinross-Salani, of Midgard."

"You… you're Loki's Emmisary?!" Thor was beyond shocked, so pale it's unnatural.

"What's an emissary exactly, and why would you be Loki's?" Jane wanted to know, guessing (very accurately) that she was missing something. "Why would he even need one?"

"It's impossible." Odin Allfather hissed.

He couldn't believe me, I was reasonably sure he never would. But that was alright because, insane as it might seem, he wasn't the one who mattered in that moment.

"An Emissary is… a diplomatic representative." I tried my best to explain things to Jane. "Like an envoy or an ambassador. Right now I'm representing Loki's interests. As for why? Because he needed one, and I offered myself; as for why'd he need one… that's a longer story, and concerns the message I am meant to deliver. That is, if Prince Thor is willing to receive it."

Jane looked puzzled by my choice of being so formal when addressing the blonde; but I could tell that Thor understood, and that was enough.

"I will receive the message." He nodded.

I pulled the beautiful crystal out of one of the many secret pockets of my jacket, one strategically placed behind my neck (because it's less likely to be discovered even when I would be searched); I usually hid some kind of emergency weapon there, but as I wasn't on a mission, the hidden pocket had been empty.

"When did he give you this?" Thor asked, even as he took the crystal in his hands.

"He didn't just give it to me." I admitted quietly. "I was there when the message was recorded. And it happened last night."

Everyone tensed, understanding the implications. There had been a full-guard in the dungeons the night prior, and no one had reported anything off, or anyone being where they weren't supposed to be… I knew it'd only get worse when they realized the message hadn't been recorded in the dungeons but in Loki's private quarters (which were on the other side of the palace, and were supposed to have been sealed since Loki first fell off the Bifrost back in 2010). Yes, things were already insane, and only going to get worse!

We were already in a private room, I thought it might have been the deceased Queen's private sitting room or something, judging by all the almost-girly decorations around. Though the thing that actually caught, and kept, my attention, were two huge tapestries, each on one side of the balcony/window on one side of the room. The first began off-white with red calling attention to certain spots, and later on a turquoise-blue joining in; pictures sprung out too: a metal hammer, silver crackling thunder, a platinum shield, a golden crown, a white swan, and at the very bottom, the silhouettes of a couple in elegant attires, standing strong. A corner of my mind whispered how much that tapestry fit Thor and Jane, and how odd that should be, yet wasn't. I didn't pay much (if any) attention to that, my whole mind already focused on the second tapestry. The background was black, but unlike the red in the first one, the green in the second wasn't alone for long, just a few lines in, it was joined by a violet that seemed to change shades, going lighter and darker the length of the tapestry; there pictures in that one were completely different too: two snakes twisted into a double infinity, roses, the runic symbol for magic, a bird with its wings spread, a white flower that seemed to almost shine with its own light, a mix of star and shadows, a traversal flute, a pair of golden bracelets, musical notes, a claddagh, a pink desert-rose, a splatter of red so dark and foreboding I could almost believe I smelled blood; it all ended with what looked like they might be two figures, intertwined, so tightly together it was hard to be sure where one ended and the other began…

"Darcy…" Jane's voice called my attention fully back to the current proceedings. "Thor has been calling you for nearly half a minute now. Are you alright?"

"Fine just… fine." Couldn't begin to imagine how to explain everything that had run through my mind as I watched those tapestries, so I decided not to say a word, and instead focus on the matter at hand: the crystal, and my duties as an Emissary.

"How do I…?" Thor looked at the crystal almost helplessly.

"He said you'd know the right words." I shrugged, having no way to help him with that.

At the time it'd seemed so simple, something Thor alone would know. Standing there in that moment I was beginning to wonder if maybe it was a test. A way to ensure Thor would be in the right frame or mind to take in the message. Thankfully, in the end Thor did know what to say…

"Talk to me, brother." The blonde prince croaked out, voice almost breaking.

I wondered what it felt like for him, saying those words, after having watched that same brother lose his head, die… the thought almost made me sick.

Thankfully, the activation of the crystal soon pulled my focus (and everyone else's). An image projected before the crystal, like a hologram. While Loki had explained to me what would happen I was still shocked by how real the image seemed; almost like Loki and Silbhé were right there with us, sitting on their chaise as we talked…

"Hello, brother…" Loki began with an almost provocative smirk. "I suppose I should say that if you're seeing this then I'm dead… no, we're dead. But that'd be just pointing out the obvious." His tone change into a solemn one as he stated: "I, Loki Friggson, of Jotunheim by birth and Asgard by choice, called by many Silvertongue, Liesmith, Skytreader, Shadowalker, among many other names, God of Mischief, Lies and Magic; do so swear on my name, my honor and my memory that this recording is true and so is every word that I will pronounce."

The moment he quieted Silbhé straightened up, just a bit, to say her part:

"I, Silbhé Arianna Kinross-Salani, of Midgard, called the Nightingale, match to Loki Friggson, do so swear, on my name, my honor and my memory that everything in this recording is true."

"I know that the main question on everyone's minds right now is what the hell could have been so important for me not just to create this message, but to actually name an Emissary to deliver it." Loki took charge. "Well, it's an important message certainly. So important your survival, and that of everyone else in the Nine Realms depends on you paying attention, on you believing me. Normally I wouldn't expect much, our track record over the last few centuries isn't great after all; but I have hope, hope that even if you don't quite believe me, you'll do the right thing and protect the people in the Nine Realms. It's what must be done." He let out a breath. "Many might wonder about how I can even believe that, after everything I've done. And truth is… truth is I've made mistakes, too many to name. I compromised way too many times, made too many wrong choices, and I know I cannot take any of it back. Nothing that I do or say now will change what's already been said and done. I know that. It's why I'm willing to stand out there, to take the blade I know is heading for my head. Because I deserve to pay for my crimes. That doesn't mean you don't need to know, to understand, that it wasn't supposed to be this way…"

He looked so close to the edge. Even right then, as nothing more than a hologram. And I could remember how he'd looked the previous night. So tense, looking like he might snap any moment, with Silbhé's hand on his arm as the only tether. And it was she who took over things, giving her beloved a chance to recover:

"Thanos, the Mad Titan is coming." She stated, with that mix of seriousness and serenity that I'd never seen in anyone else. "I know what you'll say, that's it's not possible, only a myth… Might I remind you that you all are myths in the world I come from?" She rolled her eyes. "And once the Allfather decides to stop pretending that his enemies will disappear if he simply wills them to do so… he'll tell you we're right. Really, Thanos was always going to come. It was never a matter of 'if', but of 'when'. We were just unfortunate enough to end up in the middle of this mess."

"It was my fault, in some ways." Loki admitted grimly. "Brother I… when this all began I didn't believe you to be ready to be King. You loved yourself too much, and your people not enough. You sought adventure, danger, never caring for the consequences, and you liked war way too much. I knew that were you to become king… things wouldn't end well." A small smile appeared on his lips. "That has since changed. In no small part thanks to the Lady Jane… what is it about these Midgardian ladies that they can turn our lives completely inside-out and we end up being incredibly grateful to them for it, rather than resenting it? They make us better people, your Jane and my Nightingale. And as sure as I'll never let my match go, I hope you won't let yours go either, brother."

"Never." Thor murmured confidently.

Jane said not a word, just clasped one of Thor's hands in both of hers.

"I've done things I'm not proud of." Loki went on. "We all have, I'm sure. I love to say I have no regrets, and truth is… while I'd love to say that given the chance I'd change things, I don't know that I would. Not for sure. When this all began I truly believed I was doing the right thing. You weren't ready to be king, and no one would listen to me." He swallowed. "I never wanted to be king. I know not many will believe me on that, not after everything that's happened. But it is the truth. I never wanted to be king, it's just of no interest to me. What I wanted was to be there, your Adviser… your Crown Whisperer. To make sure you would be alright, that Asgard would thrive. But there came a moment when I wasn't sure if, when the moment came, you'd even listen to me! So I made my plan, I got Jotunn to infiltrate Asgard; never actually expected them to get as far as they did. Didn't think the guards would be that bad… and even then, a few deaths didn't concern me much. They were secondary to my goal of keeping you off the throne. Then I went to push you, a little, just enough for f… the Allfather to see what to me was so obvious: that you weren't ready. Never planned on us actually ending up in Jotunheim. That shouldn't have happened. Has anyone ever stopped to wonder why in the abyss Heimdall let us through when it was a Royal Decree that there was to be no traveling, no communication with Jotunheim?!"

"I've always wondered." Silbhé interjected. "Why is it that everyone keeps not just seeing, but pointing out, and even punishing, all the wrongs committed by my match, yet no one seems to care when someone else does something just as wrong? I mean, no one cared about Heimdall letting you all through into Jotunheim, or about Thor's friends interfering with his exile. And when they had the gall to demand that Loki rescind said exile?!" For a moment she looked like she might begin to rant, then she just shook her head and sat back. "It doesn't seem fair somehow. And I know life's not fair and all that… but this goes beyond unfairness even. It's like someone actually set Loki up for failure from the start and that's not right. Especially because all he's been trying to do all along is to keep everyone safe! He might have gone about it the wrong way, he might have made mistakes and committed crimes, but he's owned up to that, we both have, and tomorrow we'll pay for it. But what about everyone else? Will you ever own up to your own crimes? Where is justice for the crimes done on him, on us both?"

I knew that Silbhé had considered telling her own story during the recording, but in the end she decided not to. It was a very personal matter, and it did not change much in the grand scheme of things. So it was decided to keep things simple on that front.

"I've known Loki since I was eleven years old." She went on. "The details of the first years of our friendship are irrelevant to the matter at hand, but I'll tell you this. We became friends when I was still young, he saved my life when I was fourteen. We became best friends and confidantes. I knew what he was going to do regarding Thor's coronation and I didn't try to stop him. Maybe I should have, but I just didn't know enough to be sure there was some other plan that might have worked, and my own humanity made it so I couldn't be there for him when he needed me. Even back then, our bond was enough that I knew when he fell off your Rainbow Bridge. Every single day he spent lost in the freaking abyss, I felt it. And when he was no longer lost… that was even worse. But we endured it." She took a deep breath. "I saw to him when he finally managed to tear himself away from that. And we made a plan. A plan to keep the Realms safe, and hopefully to take Thanos out, especially if he ever decided to come after our world. The plan was simple, have Loki play Trojan Horse, with me as his back-up… except he never came back, and after some things happened in my life, I was never in a position to pull him out either. Things just escalated from there. In trying to right our first wrongs, we just kept making things worse…"

"Me." No one could have failed to hear Loki's hiss. "My wrongs, my making things worse…"

"We're a match." she pointed out calmly. "What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine. Both the good and the bad."

Which meant she would pay… had paid, for his mistakes, his crimes, alongside him.

"I know how this story will end, I know what will happen with me tomorrow, and I do not regret it." Silbhé stated, completely serious. "Even if I were to go back to that night, with the knowledge of how it all would end… I'd still make those vows, I'd still bind myself to my love. I might regret many things, but I'll never regret that. He's my match. I live for him, I'll die for him and, hopefully, one day, we'll meet each other again and get the chance to live the life that's being denied to us now."

As she said that she held Loki's hand tightly and there, hidden unless you were looking for it (unless you knew it was there) I could see the tattoos adorning the base of their left ring fingers, in the design of a claddagh ring. Silbhé mother's heritage, the symbol of the truest love, 'mo anam cara' (my soulmate): hands representing friendship, a crown for loyalty and the heart… well that one was obvious enough.

"Thanos is coming." Loki decided to get back to the topic at hand. "He wants the Infinity Stones. He'll probably destroy the whole universe if he ever gets his hands on them. The thing is, at least half of those Stones have surfaced on Midgard in the past decade alone: the Tesseract, the Mind Gem, the Aether… and Silbhé's heard rumors about a tribe of magicals holding a relic that can actually manipulate time. There are rumors that one might be in another galaxy, but even that might not be far enough. Not with his resources." He ran his free hand through his hair. "So, all we know for sure is that Thanos wants the Stones, he'll do anything to get them. Which pretty much guarantees he'll make his way here sooner or later. It's how this all began. I thought I could do it, play the spy. Learn Thanos's weaknesses, wait until the right time and then exploit them. I overestimated myself, or underestimated him… or perhaps both. He didn't trust me, not really, and eventually he decided it was easier to put me under mind control… so the New York invasion happened. I still managed to work around that just enough to give your Avengers time, and a reason, to team up. And being smacked around in Stark's living room turned out to be a good way to snap the mind-control."

"I should have been there." Silbhé added quietly. "To have his back, to tell you the truth. Make you understand… but I wasn't, not then, and not later."

"It wasn't until the Convergence that I realized it was too late for me… for us, already." Loki confessed, shame underlying his expression. "I almost died in Svartalfheim. Just barely managed to hold on. And as I laid there, waiting for the magic to heal me, I felt it… I felt the tether Thanos had on me. An actual geas, engraved into the very core of me and feeding off my magic. It went beyond the mind-control. I… he wasn't in my head, but he was still in me, and I couldn't break it. I tried. After I got back to Asgard, supplanted the Allfather, I went through every single book in the Library. There was no way of breaking that tether. And I had to live with that. Knowing that if Thanos were ever to come I'd be forced to obey him. The possibility of him using me against my family, against my brother, my sisters, my Nightingale… I couldn't stand it."

I could see the exact moment that the truth hit Thor. The fact that it was no accident that Loki was discovered, and not just that, that he was caught, and hadn't escaped. That they managed to execute him! He was… had been, the most powerful spellweaver in all the Nine Realms, and the Aesir still believed that they were just that good! It was ludicrous. Even Thor hadn't put the pieces together until that very moment.

"Do not pity us." Silbhé's voice pulled us back to the present. "We've been dealt a rough hand, but we're doing our best with it. We did our part, now it's time you do yours. You're the only ones who can make sure Thanos doesn't get what he wants."

"I'm no innocent." Loki stated pointedly. "My actions brought about the death of hundreds, possibly thousands of people, humans and Aesir both. And while I may regret their deaths, I cannot regret the actions that lead to them, because they were necessary at the time. I'm not a good man, and I've never claimed to be. In the end, I committed the crimes and I deserve to be made to pay for them. I wish my Nightingale didn't have to but…"

"We're one. In good times and bad." Silbhé cut him off. "Mo Anam Cara."

"Who knows?" Loki went on as if she hadn't interrupted, though the way he caressed the side of her face showed he'd heard her. "Maybe we'll get better luck next time."

For almost a full minute no one said a word, not us, and not them. I imagined some might believe the recording was coming to an end, but they would have been wrong. I knew what was coming next, they'd explained it me even before we began recording:

" _So you'll tell them all about Thanos, and about what you've done, the things that went wrong." I nodded, mostly to myself. "What happens if they don't believe you?"_

" _Oh, I know they won't believe me. Or at least not completely." Loki drawled. "Jane is a woman of science, she'll have trouble believing any of it without proof. The Allfather will deny it all simply because it's me and Thor… he's harder to predict. I know he still cares, much as he might try to deny it, but after the way we parted in Svartalfheim… he might decide I've lied to him one time too many."_

" _Is there no hope then?" I couldn't believe he could be so at ease. "I mean, what's the point of the whole message if you know they won't believe it anyway?"_

" _Well, we still have to try and…" He began._

" _And that's where I come in." Silbhé intervened, looking straight at me. "I'm going to sing."_

" _Sing?" I had no idea what that had to do with anything._

" _Do you know what happens when I sing?" She asked me._

 _I could only shake my head._

" _I am an Empath." She explained. "Most empaths can only sense other people's surface emotions. Some, with enough power and experience, might be able to dig deeper, more emotions, as well as things like intent, the nature of a person… those of us who have magic as well as empathy can do a bit more: we can sort of… communicate our emotions." At my gobsmacked look she hurried to add. "I don't manipulate or coerce anyone. It's not like that. It's… I allow them to feel how I feel. It's like that old saying, about walking in the other person's shoes. I can make them do that, figuratively speaking. And, since I pick up on other people's emotions, I can do it not only with myself, but also with others."_

" _So this song you'll sing… it'll be about Loki." I was beginning to understand._

" _It'll be about both of us." She corrected softly._

" _And will it be enough?" I wanted some reassurance, I needed it._

" _It'll have to be." The two of them said, almost in unison._

I got it. It'd have to be enough, there simply weren't any other options. With them gone… that message was all we had, and it'd have to be enough or, whether they chose to believe it or not, the whole universe would end up paying for it. I could only hope.

Jane opened her mouth, probably about to ask if that was it, when the Nightingale began to sing:

"I can feel the floor shaking, and the glass begin to break

The air is getting thinner with every breath that I take

The calm before the storm, you could hear the drop of a pin

Never been claustrophobic, but now the walls are closing in"

"I've crossed every line, broken every boundary

And now it's retribution time 'cause the church that I went to

It ain't that holy!"

"Strike me down, take me away

Tax are due, it's time to pay

Face what I deserve, here comes Judgment Day!

I won't run, the guilt is mine

Too long denying all my crimes

Face what I deserve, here comes Judgment Day!"

"All the love I have taken

All the hearts I've turned to hate

Hearts are easily broken when you're being made in the shade

Crossed every line, broken every boundary

And now it's retribution time 'cause the church that I went to

It ain't that holy!"

"Strike me down, take me away

Tax are due, it's time to pay

Face what I deserve, here comes Judgment Day!

I won't run, the guilt is mine

Too long denying all my crimes

Face what I deserve, here comes Judgment Day!"

"Standing at the gate

Ready to meet my fate

Cleanse my soul it's not too late

So bring on Judgment Day!"

"Strike me down, take me away

Tax are due, it's time to pay

Face what I deserve, here comes Judgment Day!

I won't run, the guilt is mine

Too long denying all my crimes

Face what I deserve, here comes Judgment Day!"

For several seconds there was nothing but silence, one that almost seemed to vibrate with the echo of the song that had just ended. I didn't need to be an empath to know that it'd worked. Thor was looking more serious that I'd ever seen him, Jane was actually crying, and Odin Allfather… I couldn't read his expression, but there was something there that wasn't before, and I knew it was important. Heimdall, he was one I could read; while he'd remained completely stoic through the whole thing, ever since we'd arrived to that room, in that moment… it was like someone had pulled the rug from beneath his feet, he looked… almost lost. A small, vindictive part of me liked that, thought he should feel worse. The thing was, no matter how much he might have been one of the 'good guys' (supposedly) I would never be able to forget him swinging the sword that had ended my brother's and sister's lives.

And then the end really came.

"Good luck brother, sisters." He didn't even acknowledge Odin, but that was alright.

"May the stars bless you." Silbhé added quietly.

"Goodbye." The two added in unison, barely above a whisper.

And then the projection ended…

 **xXx**

The funeral took place that same night. I stood beside Jane, with Thor on her other side, as Loki's and Silbhé's bodies, dressed in the best clothes I'd ever seen, were placed on a single barge. What surprised me (and I could tell I wasn't the only one) was when people began approaching, some came from down the small road that lead to the city proper, mostly women and a few youngsters; the real surprise were those that slipped out of the palace. At least half a dozen women in black dresses and veils, handmaidens; and a few servants. They were each carrying something: flowers, jewels, runic stones, small knives, arrow points, or trinkets. Soon there were enough offerings surrounding them to rival even a royal funeral (which it technically wasn't, since Loki had been disavowed at the very beginning of the trial).

One of the last was a woman with deep blue eyes and blonde hair, wearing a riding dress of the lightest blue, tanned-leather boots; though perhaps the thing that called the most attention was the heavy crimson red cloak that sat upon her shoulders, hood down and trailed several inches behind her. Thor visibly did a double-take at her.

"Who is she?" Jane asked quietly.

"Lady Ylva, she's a Valkyrie." Thor answered quietly before turning to the woman. "You knew my brother, my lady?"

"I did, my prince, a long time ago." Ylva answered quietly.

We all watched her place what looked like a handmade necklace on the barge, bowing her head respectfully before joining the others on the edge; where she picked up a bow and arrow. She'd be the one to set the barge on fire.

After waiting for almost a full minute, to make sure that there would be no more offerings, Thor bent over and physically pushed the barge into the sea, where the current soon began pulling it down and away. Not even a second had passed, when a voice rose in song, slow and quiet at first, the progressively louder, stronger, more confident. We all turned briefly to find a woman in an elegant, heavy, hooded black gown, her feet were actually in the water, as was the edge of the dress, but she didn't appear to care, her whole attention on the drifting barge, and on her song…

"Legends Never Die when the world is calling you

Can you hear them screaming out your name?

Legends Never Die they become a part of you

Every time you bleed for reaching greatness

Relentless you survive"

"They never lose hope when everything's cold and the fighting's near

It's deep in their bones they'll run into smoke when the fire is fierce

'Oh pick yourself up, 'cause"

"Legends Never Die when the world is calling you

Can you hear them screaming out your name?

Legends Never Die they become a part of you

Every time you bleed for reaching greatness

Legends Never Die"

Other voices joined the woman in black's voice before she even properly reached what seemed to be the second stanza of her song. A song that reached a crescendo but seconds later; about the same time that a flaming arrow hit the barge, swallowing two bodies and over a dozen offerings in fire, even as the current slowly pushed it to what was, effectively, the edge of the world…

"They're written down in eternity

But you'll never see the price it costs, the scars collected all their lives"

"When everything's lost, they pick up their hearts and avenge defeat

Before it all starts, they suffer through harm just to touch a dream

'Oh pick yourself up, 'cause"

"Legends Never Die when the world is calling you

Can you hear them screaming out your name?

Legends Never Die they become a part of you

Every time you bleed for reaching greatness

Legends Never Die"

It was probably the freakiest funeral I'd ever been to and yet, it somehow seemed fitting for those two. The message on the song was clear, the fact that death wasn't the end, not for them. There was more waiting on the Other Side, and regardless of how Silbhé and Loki might have died, the fact that he'd technically been executed, that people outside of our little group might see him as a criminal, a traitor, they were still more, a lot more and we all knew it. As did the stars above us…

"When the world is calling out your name

Begging you to fight

Pick yourself up once more

Pick yourself up, 'cause"

"Legends Never Die when the world is calling you

Can you hear them screaming out your name?

Legends Never Die they become a part of you

Every time you bleed for reaching greatness

Legends Never Die"

When the barge hit the edge of the world it didn't fall, at first I didn't understand what was going on, and then I noticed some of the people around us standing there, hands extended, they were holding it up, waiting. Until the woman in black, still singing, raised both her hands, and then the flames picked up, seemingly consuming whatever might be left in a second, nothing left but golden dust, which rose into the sky, to become a part of it.

"Goodbye… brother… sister…" I heard Thor whisper beside Jane.

"Goodbye…" Jane echoed in between us.

I knew that while Silbhé had been her friend, she didn't see her as family, not really, not like I did; but then again, she hadn't spent as much time with us as Silbhé and I had with each other since the invasion of NY, and that was alright. She didn't see Loki as family either, and probably never would; but she respected him (she'd told me as much), what he'd done to save her life during the battle in Svartalfheim. And that was enough from her.

The song came to an end right as we lost sight of the golden dust rising into the night-sky; yet nobody moved, made me wonder what it was we were waiting for… and then the figure in black turned around, gown shifting both from her motion, and that of the water covering her feet and the edge of her dress. She pushed back the hood with both hands, revealing porcelain skin, with silvery scars covering half of it, as well as one hand, long hair as black as the darkest night (as dark as Loki's), blood-red lips, as red as newly spilled blood, and her eyes were green, the clearest green I'd ever seen. It took me a moment to understand who it was I was seeing; I'd never seen her, of course not, but Silbhé had told me about her.

"Lady Helena…" I murmured respectfully with a bow.

She smiled at me, a small smile, she knew how it was I could recognize her, and she acknowledged our indirect connection. Then she turned her whole focus onto Thor.

"Lady Hel…" He used the name she was more commonly known by.

"Thor…" She murmured, acknowledging too, before doing something no one could have seen coming; she made a deep reverence at him and called out: "Long live the King…"

No one replied to that, no one seemed to know how to reply to that, at all. But that was apparently alright. She didn't wait for an answer, just stared at us for several seconds longer before taking a step back and letting the shadows swallow her whole.

It took a few seconds more, but Thor finally moved. He turned around and… I didn't even know why I did it, but the moment he was looking at me I bowed at him. And from the corner of my eye I realized I wasn't the only one. Ylva was on one knee, right fist pressed against her heart, all the handmaidens were nearly frozen in deep curtsies, the servants bent in half in reverences.

Yeah… apparently a new King had been chosen and no one saw it coming, not even him. Yet Thor did not hesitate, he did not back down, just nodded once at us all and stalked into the palace. I nodded at Jane once to follow him, I had a feeling he was going to be needing her before the end of the night.

I wasn't wrong. Didn't know what happened that night exactly, no one except perhaps the Lady Sif and Ylva (both whom I heard had been right by his side through it all) probably knew, but the next morning Asgard had a new King, and a Queen.

 **xXx**

It wasn't like life was better or worse after that day, neither easier nor harder. It actually didn't seem to change much, for the most part. When a whole year passed and nothing seemed to have happened I imagined some began wondering if Loki's warning had been for naught except, surprisingly, for Jane.

" _It's just… he had power, right?" She asked, when realizing we were all surprised by her holding on to the belief._

" _A shit load of it." I answered, somewhat crassly._

" _Well, who says that didn't affect something?" Jane challenged._

" _What, like maybe Reindeer Games did something before he… died." Tony being Tony, it was probably a proof of maturity that he held back from mentioning his execution in more crass terms (the kind that would have infuriated us all)._

" _Or maybe it's the absence of his power." Peter offered._

" _Whatever it might be, we should be grateful." Phil decided. "It means we have longer to prepare for what's coming."_

 _Because, in the end, none of us really doubted that something was, indeed, coming._

Some might even say we didn't really notice when the war began, weren't fully conscious of it until we were smacked in the middle of it already. Seemed insane, but it was more or less the truth. And it's that, it began quietly, enemies popping out of nowhere, more and more often. It took us months to realize it was no coincidence. The first big attack took out miles in Siberia. Thankfully far enough north that no civilians were lost. It was until much later that I learned the ones lost had been Grant Ward and his group, who'd been dismantling what was left of HYDRA after the mess with the Malicks. None of us were really that surprised when Phil's old protege: Agent Daisy Johnson, pretty much dropped off the face of the Earth for a few months; and even when she returned she was harder, colder, more formal. Phil said she and Grant had had history, I wondered how much of it had been truly in the past…

It didn't surprise me when Daisy was one of the first to fall when the war was full-on. The Queen of the Inhumans sacrificed her life, staying behind to fight one of the branches of Thanos's attack, giving time for her people to flee what had been their sanctuary until that day. She, and a handful of others who'd died before, were the only loses that day. The Inhuman Tribe would never forget her, the Queen who gave her life for them; and she even managed to take the enemies down with her, with a move enough that she'd permanently changed the landscape in that particular area of China, and her body was never recovered.

Phil mourned her, the girl he'd once considered as a daughter, though I knew the two hadn't been that close since he'd taken over SHIELD. I knew from the start it was a bad idea. Phil tried too hard; it wasn't that he was a bad person, all the opposite in fact. He wanted so much to do things right that in the attempt to do the big things he lost sight of the small ones. I tried my best to be there for him, to take on what he couldn't, but sometimes it just wasn't enough.

Those were the first loses, but certainly not the last. The most intense part of the war (the time when things just didn't seem to end, where there were no rests) lasted close to a full year; and by then there had been skirmishes all over the globe for close to half a decade, and instances some claimed might have been related to it all for a bit longer than that.

It all came to a head though, in the most unexpected way possible, with the arrival of a group of people in various clothing styles to the SHIELD HQs where we were trying to coordinate things.

 _It was a big group, at least a dozen, though four people soon stepped forth, one ahead of the rest._

" _Who are you?" Being part of SHIELD, and at the same time a gifted, I tended to be the one in charge of receiving new allies._

" _I am Piper Halliwell." The eldest among the group stated. "Head of the Warren witch coven."_

" _Dr. Strange, Sorcerer Supreme of the Mystic Arts." The sole man among the four leaders stated._

" _Muse," The brunette woman stated serenely. "Part of the triumvirate leading the Circle."_

" _You…" I had no words._

 _I'd heard about them, of course I had. They were the leaders of the three most powerful magical enclaves in the world; one which actually spanned our whole world. The other two might have been smaller but… well, I was enough of a hacker, and could read enough between the lines to know at least the cliff-notes version on the history of the Halliwells, particularly Piper and her sisters… that was some serious shit. I knew nothing about the other woman, not even her name, though the one she'd used: Muse, I'd heard whispered in certain circles, usually along with Priestess and Huntress._

" _And who are you Missy?" Tony called._

 _Even after all the years that had passed, and the awful war that some days seemed to just… suck everything good out of the world, out of us; Tony was still the same as ever. He didn't fly the suit too much anymore, not since the last time had almost killed him and Pepper begged him not to leave her and their daughter alone. So instead Tony had created a program such that he could control the suit from a distance, of course the whole interface was so insane that only someone of his genius could operate it so, in the end, he was still the one and only Iron Man…_

" _I'm not 'Missy'." The young woman stated in a proud voice._

 _Something about her struck me, though I couldn't lay my finger on what it was. She was a bit on the small side, somewhere between her late teens and early twenties, with a long curtain of dark-auburn hair falling down her back, deep brown eyes, wearing a sleeveless gray bodysuit, red-leather boots, and grey-and-red fingerless long gloves._

" _I am Rose Alfdis." She announced, head held high. "You may call me the Rose of Chaos…"_

 _Behind me Tony was laughing, while others murmured about what all that meant exactly. Murmurs that only grew as Piper informed them, quite calmly, that they should respect Rose because she was the reason they were there at all._

" _Rose…?" I murmured, voice failing me, but I just couldn't help it. "Rosie Rose?"_

" _Hello Aunty Darcy, long time no see." The brat actually smirked at me._

 _She might have looked mostly like her mother, but that smirk… that was her father all over. I was upon her, embracing her tightly before I even knew what I was doing._

" _Oh my darling…" I whispered straight into her ear. "You look so much like your parents…"_

" _I know." She murmured in reply. "It's good to see you again Aunt Darcy."_

" _It's good to see you too sweetheart." For so long I'd feared I never would._

" _Alright..." She cleared her throat, straightening up and facing the whole room. "Time to take down a Titan and win us a war."_

 _As I turned to face my family I knew there would be questions, most of which I wouldn't be answering. That was one secret I'd carried for more than a decade, and I was willing to take it to my grave if needed. I'd always protect Loki's and Silbhé's daughter._

I was one of the few who knew the girl existed for the longest time; and certainly the only one who knew who the father was. Even the ones she left the little girl (seven, at the time) with, so they'd keep her safe and raise her knew only that Silbhé was her mother and the father was someone with power; they'd accepted that. And so Silbhé'd done her best to explain things to Rose, to make the child understand she wasn't being abandoned, it was all being done to keep her safe when Silbhé followed Jane and I to Asgard for the verdict and eventual execution. We'd known, before ever setting foot on Asgard, that she wouldn't be returning. Also, while I was the girl's godmother (and Phil her godfather for that matter), I could not keep her with me, it would have been too risky for her.

Rose had never complained, hardly even cried. I wondered if it had something to do with her gift, her Sight in particular. She'd known her Mama would be leaving even before Silbhé said a word about it, just like she'd known she'd never meet her Papa… I loved her so much, and all I could do was stay away, let her be safe. Until she willingly walked right into the war (didn't surprise me a bit, she was her parents' daughter after all).

Of course, also because she was precisely that, when she finally revealed herself, her identity, she did it in the most… explosive manner possible.

Things had taken a turn since the addition of the magic-users to the war. Not all had the power, or the willingness, to fight a war. But there were some, like the Halliwells (particularly the younger generation, lead by Piper's own sons: Wyatt and Chris) who were experienced as 'demon hunters' (they called them demons, what were in fact creatures from other, smaller realms, many of which tended towards violence against humans).

We still had loses. Many SHIELD Agents lost their lives before FitzSimmons managed to create a shield strong enough to resist the attacks of Thanos's lieutenants. Melinda May was the last to go, the final line of defense as the two scientists rushed against the clock to finish their invention. They'd managed it, but even then, the death toll had been bad by then. Melinda's loss the greatest for a team that had already lost so much.

Throughout the war the Avengers too lost several of their members: Rhodey had been injured before Thanos's second attempt at invasion had even been known; but after Thor had given them the warning, he insisted on wanting to fight with them. Tony had made it possible, and then came to regret it, when his best and oldest friend lost his life in that very war. Scarlet Witch too lost her life, sacrificed it to save Vision when Thanos went after him; it would take the android a long time to recover from that loss. Bruce Banner had survived, though barely, and he was unable to turn into the Hulk anymore (though no one knew for sure how that had come to happen). Harry Osborne (the Goblin) had gotten some serious burns when forced to blow up half his stash of explosives to take down his enemy, right as said enemy had been trying to kill him. He was just happy to have survived, and that the serum in his veins had ensured he wasn't too badly hurt. Hawkeye had lost one arm and two fingers of his other hand (the fingers had actually happened first, in an early battle, after firing too many arrows in quick succession; Tony had built the best prosthetic for him; the arm he'd lost in the last battle, when one of Thanos's lieutenants ensured he'd be out of the fight, permanently… Black Widow had barely gotten to him in time to keep him from bleeding out). Though the worst loss of all was perhaps that of Captain America, who'd gone face-to-face against Thanos, and lost.

Other teams had also lost members; like the JLA who'd lost two of their founding members: Green Arrow and Impulse, Black Canary had chosen to retire for 'personal reasons', while Cyan, Superman's wife had been said to have almost died, using her own gifts to try and save everyone (no one knew what her gift was exactly, but still), Supergirl had been so traumatized she chose to leave the planet the moment the war was over, to try and find peace elsewhere.

It was after Rogers's death, that the insane plan was made. It essentially consisted on all the most powerful members of the Mystic Order coming together to open a portal into the deepest, darker corner of the Mirror Dimension, where he would be sealed, with some help from Dr. Strange and the Eye of Agammotto (the Time Stone). Things had gone more or less according to plan, until it came to actually getting Thanos into the Mirror Dimension, that proved to be next to impossible, until Rose herself got involved.

 _Thanos was the only one with any real power left, and we hoped that with him gone his army would be easy pickings. But he was so strong… even the most superhuman heroes were having trouble keeping up. And then Rose was there. No one knew where she came from exactly, but her eyes were blazing, the mix of red, orange and black that showed she was using her powers only, the fire she was conjuring right then wasn't red or orange, it was white…_

 _It took all of one minute for Thanos to realize Rose wasn't the kind of opponent who'd go down easily. If at all._

" _You're such a wondrous creature." Thanos spoke, voice wicked and provoking. "Why would you choose to stand by these mortals when you could rule the universe by my side?"_

" _I have no desire to be Queen." Rose shrugged. "And I'd certainly never take anything you offer me. You are my enemy, and always will be."_

" _And why is that?" Thanos mocked her. "Because you're a self-righteous superhero?"_

" _Not at all." Rose surprised him with her answer. "I'm no hero at all. I'm not in this to save the world, not even to have people thank me for it. I'm here to avenge those I love, it's as simple as that. You are responsible for the loss of my parents and I will make you pay for it."_

" _And who are your parents, little girl?" Thanos sounded honestly curious. "Who are you?"_

" _I am Rose Alfdis." She announced proudly, standing straight, fire enveloping her like a halo. "Daughter of Loki and his Nightingale."_

 _In the second it took for Thanos to comprehend that, Rose released all the fire that she'd been gathering around her. It was enough to throw him back several feet, straight through the still open portal, and give him a few serious burns in the way._

 _Stephen Strange took the opportunity then, to seal that particular corner of the dimension, reinforcing it with a time-loop. A moment before the other Masters collapsed the portal._

 _And like that, the war came to an end, finally._

The loop was made in such a way that it'd last for as long as Stephen lived; then, once he passed away the seal would break. For Thanos it'd be as if not a single second had passed, and then he'd have to start fighting his way out of the Dimension. We all knew there was a chance he'd get out someday, chances of him getting out into our dimension were as probable as him ending up straight in the Abyss. And even if he ended becoming a threat again, the Realms would have had decades, hopefully as much as a century, to prepare.

Even after the end of the war, it took years for all the Realms to recover, and there were some that would never recover fully, like Asgard.

Rose had officially taken the name of Rose Alfdis Salani-Hvedrungr, (with her mother's name and Loki's cover identity). She'd also spent some time with Thor and Jane, letting them get to know her. She didn't care much for them, I knew, mainly because she didn't really know either. I was very happy when she gave me the chance to recover my old bond with her, and Phil as well. Even if we hadn't been able to be there for her for over a decade, we were still the closest thing each of us had to a family.

I was still more than a little surprised, that particular day (it was evening already, actually), when Rose went to see us in Avenger's Tower. She got me, Phil, Thor and Jane and insisted we follow her. We'd no idea where we were going exactly; Jane's patience began running out about the time we reached Riverside Park. It wasn't surprising. She and Thor had left their two boys: Svein and David at the tower; something they still didn't feel comfortable with, despite the war being over.

"Trust me." Rose murmured before Jane could say a word, some kind of spark in her expression. "This is something you'll want to see."

We finally stopped behind several trees. Phil opened his mouth to say something but Rose raised a hand and stopped him, signaling for us to look beyond the treeline. There was a couple there, sitting beyond the grassed area, on a dark green picnic blanket. They were both young; the guy not quite twenty, the gal younger than that by one year, perhaps two. He was a brunette, wearing a light-blue, short-sleeved button up shirt, khaki pants and tanned leather shoes. The gal in his arms, with long brunette hair, a cream blouse, burnt-red skirt to just bellow her knees and white sneakers. They looked nice together, though none of us had the slightest idea what was so important about them that Rose had pulled us there.

"His name is Luke Swan-Mills." She informed us. "Raised in Boston by his adopted moms and step-brother. He's gifted, has a thing for ice… he's also the heir to the Inhuman throne."

"But… but…" Phil was absolutely speechless.

"Yes, he's Daisy Johnson's kid." Rose nodded, her expression softening. "When she vanished for those few months? She was pregnant. She waited until she had the kid, left him with someone she could trust. An old friend of hers: Emma Swan, who was already married and with a grown kid by then. She refused to lose the boy like she lost his dad…"

I could see the exact moment my love connected the dots.

"Ward…" He exhaled.

Yeah… so much for the 'history'…

Phil said nothing else, which Rose seemed to take it as her cue to proceed.

"She's Alaia, soon to be Alaia Swan-Mills." She went on. "I'm… actually not fully certain of her origins. Though everything seems to indicate she's one of the refugees, or at least the daughter of one, quite probably of one of the Aesir. She's a gifted, an empath to be precise."

It all clicked inside my head right then, my eyes began filling with tears without my notice.

"Darcy…?" Phil asked, very worried about my reaction. "Love?"

"It's them…" I gasped out, barely managing to keep my voice quiet enough so we wouldn't be discovered, or interrupt the couple. "Loki and Silbhé… it's them…"

I knew it'd be difficult for them to believe me, especially because there were no obvious clues about any of it but I just, I was so sure... and then, as if by some quirk of fate, I suddenly didn't need to do anything to convince them, they did that all on their own: as she began singing…

"There's a song that's inside of my soul

It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again

I'm awake in the infinite cold

But you sing to me over and over and over again"

The tears were falling down my cheeks before the singer, Alaia, was through with even the first verse, but I didn't care. It didn't matter how different she might look, the one sitting right there, cradled against the chest of her match, was Silbhé, my friend, my sister in all the ways that really mattered. The both of them, they'd been as good as family to me, and seeing them again, even if they wore different faces, had different names, it healed something inside my heart I once thought would never stop paining me. I could only take Rose's hands (in silence so as not to interrupt the beautiful song) and hope she knew what was in my head. Her bright smile told me she did.

"So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands

And pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope"

Suddenly some things began making a lot of sense. Especially concerning Rose, and the fact that she never seemed to rage, or even wonder, at her parents' absence. She'd known where they were all along… she'd known they were alright, alive and together (even if they hadn't always been, she'd probably known it'd happen eventually). Even if they didn't know her (and a part of me actually wondered about that part), she knew it was them, and that seemed to be enough for her.

"Sing to me the song of the stars

Of your galaxy dancing

And laughing and laughing again

When it feels like my dreams are so far

Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again"

So… justice had been served. After more than twenty years (or less, considering Luke and Alaia clearly weren't exactly children). Even with how things had gone for Loki and Silbhé, that had been the end of those lives, but there could be no end for a soul, and just like they'd both hoped, they'd gotten their second chance. A chance to live, and to love, to be together and in peace.

"So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray

To be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope"

Phil was completely stoic, but I could tell that what had hit him the most wasn't the same thing as us. Even with the mess that the invasion of NY had been, he'd never taken it personally. Yet Luke being Daisy's and Grant's son… that one he did take personally. Yet he'd do nothing, I knew that much, there was no way he'd undo all of Daisy's efforts to give her son the life he currently had.

"I give you my destiny

I'm giving you all of me

I want your symphony

Singing in all that I am

At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back"

Jane was smiling, simply smiling. She was clearly happy for them, it gave her peace, to know they were alright. And Thor… he was crying as much as I was, and probably for the same reason too. And I knew that as much as he may love his brother, he wouldn't interfere, much for the same reasons as I. Whether they remembered or not, they deserved to have their own lives, to be at peace. If they ever chose to look for us we'd be there, of course. We'd always be there. But they deserved to live their own lives, forever, if they wished it that way. It was their time to have justice. I was happy, to find that my greatest dream was real: True Love, indeed, never died…

"So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray

To be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope"

* * *

So, did you like it? I see this particular AU as the biggest extreme when compared to the original timeline, and even most AUs.

In case you're wondering about Rose Alfdis. Imagine the background for this fic like it was in "Lost and Found" and "Sanctuary". Where Nightingale wasn't there for the aftermath of the NY invasion, and therefore didn't get to stand by Loki, everything else followed. In this one she didn't get involved in the Convergence either, which is how she only ended in Asgard during the trial.

So, this was a short piece, though I found it quite intense. Hope you liked it. See ya in three weeks, where our Nightingale will be turning into a bit of a _Historian_...


End file.
